Die Hölle, Lächerlich!
by Irrationality
Summary: „Draco, was tust du da? Töte sie!“, fauchte er in einem Flüsterton. Das Mädchen öffnete ihren Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Der Junge mit den grauen Augen senkte seinen Stab und hauchte: „Ich kann nicht, Vater. DMOC
1. Behalten

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Behalten

Es war so dunkel im Kleiderschrank.

Die Augen eines Mädchens starrte in die Finsternis. Ihre Pupillen waren geweitet und glänzten dumpf im fahlen Licht, dass durch die Schranktür fiel.

So dunkel und kalt.

Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Ein leises Wimmern verließ ihre geröteten Lippen und durchbrach die Stille. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und brachte sie fast um. Am liebsten hätte sie laut geschrieen.

Zu dunkel.

Verdammt. Sie lugte durch den schmalen Schlitz der zwischen den Schranktüren entstanden war und blinzelte hindurch. Irgendwo im unteren Stock schrie jemand. Dann drang ein lautes Poltern nach oben. Gefolgt von einem Klirren.

Sie begann zu zittern; ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Was... passierte hier?

Der Spitzenbesatz eines der Kleider ihrer Mutter kitzelte sie am Ohr. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung schlug sie danach.

Einen Herzschlag später betrat jemand das Zimmer. Sie hielt die Luft an und das Zittern wurde heftiger. Er würde sie entdecken, es war unausweichlich. Die Panik begann langsam die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Ein Lichtstrahl erhellte den Raum. Trug die Gestalt eine Taschenlampe? Als der Lichtkegel auf den Kasten traf, in dem sie saß, zuckte sie reflexartig zurück. Daraufhin erstarrte der Eindringling und stierte in ihre Richtung. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schmeckte kurz darauf Blut. Jetzt war alles aus.

Die Schranktüren wurden grob aufgerissen und sie ließ erneut ein Wimmern ertönen. Sie presste sich gegen die hintere Wand des Schrankes und blickte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen in das bleiche Gesicht eines jungen Mannes.

„Tu mir nichts!", flehte sie; ihre Stimme bebte. Ihre Worten schienen ihn aus seiner Starre zu reißen und er ergriff grob ihren Arm um sie aus dem Schrank zu zerren.

Sie ging zu Boden.

„Bitte!"

Der Junge richtete einen Stab auf sie. Verwirrt blinzelte sie und sah abwechselnd von dem Stab in sein Gesicht. Sein platinblondes Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Er atmete tief durch und fixierte weiter ihr Gesicht. Seine stahlgrauen Augen blickten unschlüssig in ihre moosgrünen. Sie fühlte, dass er mit sich rang. Aber... was hatte er vor? Mit einem Stock?

In diesem Augenblick, stürmte ein weiterer Mann in den Raum.

„Draco, was tust du da? Töte sie!", fauchte er in einem Flüsterton. Das Mädchen öffnete ihren Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Der Junge mit den grauen Augen senkte seinen Stab und hauchte: „Ich kann nicht, Vater."

„Du bist ein Schwächling! Und so etwas will mein Sohn sein, Pah!" Er spuckte die Worte förmlich aus und stieß den Jungen beiseite. „Für Mitleid haben wir keine Zeit!"

Ein weiterer Stab zielte auf sie und die kalten, emotionslosen Augen des Mannes starrten voller Verhöhnung auf sie herab.

„Avada-"

„Nein, Vater!" Der Junge war nach vor gehechtet und hatte sich zwischen seinen Vater und das Mädchen gestellt. Dieser verlor endgültig die Geduld und verpasste seinem Sohn eine Ohrfeige. „Wage es nicht dich mir in den Weg zustellen, Draco!"

Der Junge kämpfte kurz gegen die Tränen an, die ihm in die Augen steigen wollten.

„Ich möchte sie behalten, Vater", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2

little Nightowl (Das ist sooo ein süßer Name ): Danke für dein liebes Kommentar! Ja es war schon kurz, aber ich fand, dass es gut war an dem Punkt mit dem Chapi aufzuhören Außerdem ist dieses dafür umso länger

Kira Gmork: Merci !! Hab mich sehr gefreut Schön, dass du dich hier her verirrt hast

So jetzt geht's weiter und wenn irgendwas unlogisch, langweilig beschrieben oder euch nicht gefällt, dann schreibt mir das bitte ich wird mich bemühen, es dann besser zu machen

Lg, Irrationality

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sein Vater ließ überrascht den Stab sinken. „Behalten?", echote er und ein amüsiertes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Gesicht aus. Das Herz des Mädchens schien für eine Sekunde aus zu setzten. Be.. Behalten?

„Ja", antwortete der Junge mit tonloser Stimme.

Der Ältere maß das junge Mädchen mit einem prüferischen Blick und nickte schließlich. „Du darfst sie behalten, mein Sohn. Wenn sie dir so gut gefällt.."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Die Luft warf wie elektrisiert.

„Was... was hast du mit mir vor?", fragte sie geradeaus und wunderte sich wo sie die Kraft dazu her nahm. Draco packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie zu sich in die Höhe.

„Es ist nicht an dir, Fragen zu stellen. Ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet, also sei dankbar."

Das Mädchen kniff ängstlich die Augen zu als ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Dann nickte sie tapfer und wehrte sich nicht, als der Junge sie mit sich aus dem Zimmer schliff.

Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, denn sie wollte das wahrscheinlich komplett verwüstete Haus nicht sehen - oder ihre Familie. Oh Gott... waren sie alle?...

Als sie frische Luft roch, blinzelte sie und merkte, dass sie in den Garten gebracht wurde. Draco hielt sie noch immer mit eisernen Griff fest und sprach kein Wort. Sein Schweigen machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Sie wollte so viele Fragen stellen, doch traute sich nicht. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt vor Angst. Es fiel schon schwer überhaupt zu atmen!

„Vater!", rief er plötzlich. „Ich werde zurück apperieren."

„Willst du nicht noch.." Er grinste böse. „.. ein bisschen spielen?"

Sein Sohn erwiderte sein Grinsen, doch schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Das Mädchen sah, wie sein Vater nickte und dann wieder ins Haus zurück ging, wo einige weitere Männer auf ihn warteten.

Dann verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen, sie stöhnte auf und schloss ihre seegrünen Augen, bis sie glaubte ihr Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Als sie es wieder erlang, glaubte sie für etliche Minuten nicht geatmet zu haben und sie brach nach Luft ringend in sich zusammen. Ein starkes Paar Arme fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem schwarzen Marmor aufschlug. Draco.

Er trug sie weg. Sie wollte seinen Blick erhaschen doch blieb erfolglos. „Wo bringst du mich hin?"

„Was hab ich dir vorher übers Fragenstellen gesagt?", knurrte er bloß knapp und öffnete mit seiner freien Hand die Tür zu einem Zimmer. Der Geruch von Seide, Gin und Kirschenholz stieg ihr in die Nase. Draco ließ sie auf einer kleinen grünen Couch hinunter. Sie setzte sich sofort kerzengerade auf und sah ihn nervös an. Er ging gemächlich zu einer kleinen Minibar, die in dem Zimmer stand und fischte sich eine Flasche und zwei Gläser heraus.

„Starr mich nicht so an, das kann ich nicht leiden", murrte er und füllte die Gläser mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

Draco reichte ihr eines der Gläser, das sie nur zögernd annahm. Misstrauisch folgte ihr Blick jedem seiner Schritte, bis er sich in einen Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen ließ.

Nach einer kurzen Stille, fragte er: „Wie heißt du?"

„A.. Ashlyn Delarosa", antwortete sie zögernd. Draco beugte sich zu ihr vor.

„Ashlyn", sagte er und zuckte kaum merklich mit den Augenbrauen. „Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy." Er trank sein Glas leer und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf ihres.

„Willst du das nicht trinken?", fragte er. „Denkst du, ich will dich vergiften?" Draco grinste sie verächtlich an. Das kann er mindestens genauso gut wie sein Vater, dachte Ashlyn.

Sie sah auf ihr Glas hinab. Dann leerte sie es in einem Zug und knallte es auf den Tisch der vor ihr stand.

Ashlyn fasste allen ihren Mut zusammen und erhob sich mit wackeligen Knien. „Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was geschehen ist! Wer seid ihr?"

Einen Moment blickte Draco sie ausdruckslos an; dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen und er begann schallend zu lachen. Das Mädchen ballte ihre Fäuste und versuchte ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Was zum Teufel war daran so witzig?

„Was soll das?", rief sie laut.

Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder und fuhr sich durch das Haar. „Was du willst, Kleine, ist vollkommen egal, hörst du? Du bist nur ein wertloser Muggel!"

Ashlyn starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Entrüstung und Furcht an. „Was?", hauchte sie fassungslos.

Draco erhob sich langsam und holte etwas aus seiner Jackeninnentasche. Es war der Stab. Ashlyn machte unbewusst einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Weißt du was das ist, Delarosa?" Er drehte den Stab in seiner Hand. Er war aus einem dunklen Holz und mit Gravierungen verziert. Als das Mädchen nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter: „Soll ich dir zeigen, was er kann?"

Sie schluckte und machte noch einen Schritt zurück, diesmal beabsichtigt.

Gleichzeitig rief Draco ein Wort, das noch lange in den Gängen hallte: „Crucio!"

Tausend Dornen schienen Ashlyns Haut zu durchbohren und tiefe Wunden zu hinterlassen. Von einem Augenblick zum Nächsten, fühlte sie einen unermesslichen Schmerz, der jede Zelle ihres Körpers auszufüllen schien. Sie konnte nichts mehr denken... nur mehr diese grausamen Qualen empfinden...

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem Schreien auf den Lippen sackte sie in sich zusammen und... wollte, dass es aufhörte, wollte nur mehr sterben!

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte der Schmerz schlagartig auf. Ashlyns Tränen fanden endlich ihren Weg nach draußen, flossen über ihre Wangen und tropften auf den schwarzen Marmorboden. Schwach und unbeweglich lag sie da und kämpfte gegen den Schleier der Unmächtigkeit an, der sich vor ihren Augen zu ziehen wollte. So etwas schlimmes hatte sie noch nie empfunden.

„Steh auf, Delarosa", herrschte Draco sie an. Verzweifelt kniff sie ihre Augen zu und schluchzte. Kannte er denn überhaupt kein Mitleid?

„Steh auf", wiederholte er nachdrücklich und war neben sie getreten.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Draco trat ihr brutal gegen ihre Rippen drehte sie auf den Rücken. Ashlyn stöhnte auf. Doch es war nichts – nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie vorhin durchgemacht hatte.

Langsam konnte sie sich erheben, stützte sich verkrampft an dem Sofa ab.

Der junge Malfoy umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Hör mir gut zu, Delarosa. Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam, keine Respektlosigkeiten. Ab dem heutigen Tag wirst du hier für mich arbeiten und mir jeden Wunsch erfüllen, hast du das kapiert?"

Ashlyn atmete schwer und hatte Mühe seinem kaltem Blick standzuhalten. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus... Was wollte dieser Mistkerl von ihr?

„Hast du das kapiert?", schrie er ihr ins Gesicht und ließ sie zusammen fahren.

Eilig nickte sie um nicht noch mehr Schläge zu kassieren. Doch Draco war immer noch nicht zufrieden.

„Ich will das du es sagst", knurrte er wütend.

„I-Ich... habe es ver-verstanden...", brachte sie mühsam hervor und senkte ergeben ihren Blick. Nie. Nie im Leben hätte sie sich das träumen lassen. Immer hatte sie sich geschworen stark zu sein und sich zu nichts zwingen zu lassen... Alle ihre Prinzipen hatte er über den Haufen geworfen, hatte das Mädchen erdrückt. Ihre Angst vor ihm, vor dem was er tun konnte, war wie eine Wand, gegen die Ashlyn gelaufen war. Hart, kalt, unbarmherzig.

Draco ließ von ihr ab und sie sank mit einem Seufzer auf das Sofa zurück. „Gut." Er schritt durch den Raum und schnipste mit den Fingern. Nicht einmal mehr das laute ‚Plopp' konnte Ashlyn jetzt erschrecken. Sie starrte ins nirgendwo und begann sich langsam zu ärgern, dass Dracos Vater sie nicht einfach getötet hatte...

„Ruby, bring das Mädchen ins Badezimmer, damit sie sich waschen kann. Anschließend bringst du sie wieder zu mir."

Zwei zarte, aber kräftige Arme zogen Ashlyn in die Höhe und geleiteten sie in ein Badezimmer. Erst jetzt bemerkte das Mädchen, dass Ruby kein Mensch war, sondern... etwas anderes. Ein Gremlin? Es hätte sie erschrecken müssen, aber nach den Erlebnissen dieses Abends konnte sie nichts mehr so schnell schocken. Dachte sie zumindest.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie eine Stunde später wieder vor Draco stand. Er schlich um sie herum wie ein Tiger auf Beutejagd und musterte sie von allen Seiten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angefahren oder ihn geschlagen; aber das wäre schlicht und einfach größenwahnsinnig gewesen, nachdem, was sie gerade von Ruby erfahren hatte...

°°°Flashback°°°

Ashlyn saß auf den kalten Fließen des Badezimmers und Ruby nestelte in ihren Haare herum, um sie von Knoten zu befreien. Immer wieder rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft sie zurück zu halten...

„Miss darf nicht so traurig sein... Alles wird gut...", redete das Wesen wiederholt auf sie ein. Ashlyn hasste es, diese drei Wörter zu hören. _Alles wird gut. _Nur eine leere Floskel, die rein gar nichts besser machte. Nie. Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

„Die Malfoys sind reiche Leute... Miss sollte froh sein, hier arbeiten zu dürfen..."

„Was redest du denn da? Diese Leute sind grausam... ich will hier weg, Ruby." Sie wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung die frischen Tränen weg. „Und wenn es durch das Schlimmste passieren wird...", fügte sie mehr zu sich selbst hinzu, doch Ruby schien sie gehört zu haben.

„So darf Miss nicht denken!", rief sie empört aus und hielt einen Moment inne mit dem Kämmen.

„Kannst du mir nicht helfen, Ruby?", fragte sie verzweifelt und obwohl ihr klar war, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Ruby war einfach zu sehr davon überzeugt, dass hier alles gut war...

„Nein!", stöhnte sie laut auf. „Die Malfoys sind mächtige Zauberer und Ruby ist nur ihre Hauselfe...Ich diene ihnen! Nur ihnen!"

Ashlyn seufzte auf und starrte das Wesen verstört an. „Zauberer? Zauberer, Ruby?"

Ruby nickte eifrig. Damit war das Thema beendet und Ashlyn war wieder in ihren Gedanken versunken. Zauberer... so etwas war doch nicht möglich! Zauberer!, schoss es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Dann war Malfoys Stab... ein Zauberstab? Verrückt... vielleicht standen ihre Chancen gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie einfach erwachte und schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett aufwachte?

„Ruby...", begann Ashlyn. "Wenn du wirklich eine Elfe bist… kannst du mir dann einen Wunsch erfüllen?"

Ruby schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich erfülle die Wünsche der Malfoys, Miss..."

°°°Flashback Ende°°°


	3. Chapter 3

Kira: Danke nochmals für deine vielen Tipps, die haben wir sehr geholfen Danke auch für dein Kommentar Was schwirrt dir denn so im Kopf herum:)

Tazte: Hi Ho zurück freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte ließt !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Nicht schlecht..", hörte Ashlyn den Malfoy hinter ihrem Rücken murmeln und drehte sich ruckartig um. Er maß sie mit einem boshaften Grinsen und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu bis er nur mehr wenige Handbreiten vor ihr stand. Sie fühlte sich nackt und ausgezogen unter seinen Blicken. Auch das Kleid, das Ruby gegen ihre alten Kleider ausgetauscht hatte, trug dazu bei. Es war nach Ashlyns Meinung viel zu kurz und durchsichtig...

Beinahe schon sanft strich Draco ihr auf einmal über ihre Wange. Wie unter Strom zuckte sie zurück und kniff panisch die Augen zusammen, als ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie wünschte sich weit, weit weg. „Lass mich in Ruhe", brachte sie hervor; ihr Lippen bebten.

Draco lachte. „Keine Sorge, Kleine", flüsterte er. „An einem schmutzigen Muggel wie dir vergreife ich mich nicht." Dennoch trat er näher an sie heran und strich ihr eine honigblonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Mein Vater würde das nicht gut heißen, weißt du..."

Die Luft brannte zwischen ihnen und Ashlyn konnte nicht mehr atmen. Sie wollte ihn wegstoßen und schreien, doch war wie paralysiert... nicht auszudenken, wenn er ihr wieder wehtun würde...

„Aber..." Draco fing ihren Blick auf. Seine sturmgrauen Augen blitzten finster auf. „... Kosten wird man ja noch dürfen..." Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter; hielt den Blickkontakt, der Ashlyn so fesselte und sie bewegungsunfähig machte.

Nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt, schloss er seine Augen.

„Nein", entfuhr es dem Mädchen und sie stieß ihn weg von sich. Von der Angst beflügelt, rannte sie zur Zimmertür und riss sie panisch auf um hinaus zu stürmen. Doch sie war um Sekunden zu langsam, denn Draco hatte bereits ihr Handgelenk mit einem eisernen Griff umschlossen und wirbelte sie mit Leichtigkeit herum. Er presste sie mit starken Armen an sich.

„Was fällt dir ein?", fauchte Draco wütend. „Wo denkst du, dass du hin laufen kannst, du dummer Muggel?"

„Ich will nur ‚weg'!", schrie sie und versuchte fortwährend sich von ihm zu befreien. Es war vergebens, aber Ashlyn gab sich noch nicht geschlagen, wieder erwachte eine Woge aus Energie in ihr und gab ihr noch einmal Kraft für einen erneuten, im Grunde chancenlosen Angriff; Sie wollte ihn treten, doch mit einer geschickten Bewegung, wehrte Draco ihre Schläge ab. Als sie innehielt und eingesehen hatte, dass sie sich nie befreien können würde, begnügte sie sich damit ihn verachtend anzustarren.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte er mit schleppender, provokanter Stimme. Seine Augen leuchteten amüsiert. War das für ihn alles nur ein Spiel?

„Du bist ein...", ging es ihr über die Lippen. Rechtzeitig stoppte sie, doch es war bereits zu spät. Der junge Malfoy holte aus und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige; Ashlyn taumelte zurück, stieß gegen einen seiner Kirschholzkästen und rutschte daran mit einem Wimmern zu Boden.

„Was bin ich?", schrie er und kickte dabei einen Stuhl weg, der ihm im Weg stand. Ashlyn schwieg. Sie saß auf dem kalten Marmor und hielt sich ihren dröhnenden Kopf. Verzweifelt presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Was bin ich?", wiederholte Draco und schritt energisch auf sie zu. Er packte sie an ihrem Kragen und zog sie grob zu sich in die Höhe. „Was bin ich, du kleines dreckiges Miststück?"

Ehe sie registrierte was sie tat, rutschte ihr ein leises: „Arschloch!" heraus.

Unsanft stieß er sie von sich und sie ging erneut zu Boden. „Du nennst mich ein ‚Arschloch'? Ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet und du beschimpfst mich?" Erschrocken blickte das Mädchen zu ihm auf. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ashlyn. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper. Nein! Nein, wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein?

Der Junge öffnete seinen Mund und in Ashlyn erwachte die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen, die er ihr schon einmal zugefügt hatte;

Im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Er warf noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick auf Ashlyn und presste missvergnügt die Lippen zusammen, dann knurrte er ein: „Herein." Sie keuchte erleichtert, hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

Kein Geringerer als Dracos Vater betrat den Raum. „Draco, es gibt schlechte Nachrichten." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Wir haben diesen Potter wieder nicht erwischt. Wir müssen uns etwas neues einfallen lassen.." Ashlyn regte sich nicht, blieb stumm am Boden sitzen. Sie wusste, dass mit diesem Mann nicht gut Kirschen essen war und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sie zu lenken. Allerdings schien das so und so unnötig, da er das Mädchen keines Blickes würdigte.

Draco schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dieser verdammte Potter", sagte er verächtlich. „Gerade einmal siebzehn Jahre geworden und schon ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.."

Sein Vater machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich denke, es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Wir kriegen den Jungen schon noch."

„Aber, der Lord-"

„Der Lord", unterbrach der Mann Draco. „wird es verstehen, mein Sohn."

Draco wollte widersprechen, doch Mr. Malfoy schnitt ihm mit einer herrischen Geste das Wort ab und er verstummte. Anscheinend genoss Dracos Vater sehr viel Respekt. Es war deutlich zu spüren, dass sich die Luft in dem Raum fassbar geändert hatte, seitdem er ihn betreten hatte. Es schien kälter und irgendwie unbehaglicher als vorher geworden zu sein – wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Er musterte seinen Sohn noch einen Augenblick tadelnd, dann fiel sein Blick wie durch Zufall doch noch auf Ashlyn. Sie schreckte zusammen und versuchte seinem arktischen Blick standzuhalten; vergebens. Nach wenigen Herzschlägen schlug sie ihre Augenlider nieder.

„Wie auch immer..", murmelte er nachdenklich und wandte sich wieder an Draco. Ich erwarte dich morgen nach Mittag in meinem Büro, Draco."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Zimmer wieder. Draco seufzte und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Nach etlichen Sekunden des Schweigens, die Ashlyn wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, sagte er schließlich: „Okay, ich brauche deine Dienste heute nicht mehr, Delarosa. Du kannst gehen."

Ashlyn brauchte ein bisschen um zu registrieren, was er gesagt hatte und erhob sich dann langsam. „Und... Wohin?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

Draco sah kurz genervt auf. „Na...", begann er gereizt; dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Ach ja, du hast ja noch kein Zimmer hier.." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Nimm einfach das gegenüber. Und jetzt lass mich allein."

Ashlyn verließ mit wackeligen Knien sein Zimmer und flüsterte dabei, ohne das Draco es hören konnte: „Liebend gern.." Doch selbst wenn das Mädchen es geschrieen hätte, hätte Draco es wohl kaum gehört; so vertief war er in seine Gedanken, die darum kreisten wie er wohl diesen Potter am besten schnappen könnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ihr neues Zimmer war kalt und dunkel. Selbst der Luster an der Decke mit seinen zahlreichen Leuchten schien nicht in der Lage den Raum zu erhellen. Ashlyn lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür und schloss ihre Augen um in sich hinein zu hören. Alles tat ihr weh, jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht, dass Gott sie so bestrafte? Wieder begannen sie unkontrolliert zu zittern und die Tränen, die in den letzten Stunden ihre ständigen Begleiter gewesen waren, liefen ihre heißen Wangen hinab.

Ashlyn sah sich ihr Zimmer an. Ein Bett, ein Kasten, Fenster. Mehr war nicht da und – mehr brauchte sie auch nicht. Tief in sich wagte sie zu hoffen, hier nicht lange bleiben zu müssen.

Kurz ließ sie die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden noch einmal Revue passieren und ihr Magen krampfte sich dabei zusammen. Draco Malfoy... noch nie hatte sie jemanden getroffen, der so kalt und herzlos war wie er. Er war wie eine Eisskulptur die zufällig sprechen konnte und ein Gehirn hatte; was musste wohl mit einem Menschen – Zauberer – geschehen, dass er so derart ‚böse' wurde? Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante, bei denen sie gelebt hatte, hatten ihr immer wieder gesagt, nicht immer alles ‚schwarz' zu sehen. Doch bei dem jungen Malfoy war das erste Wort, das ihr einfiel einfach: Böse.

Ashlyn ließ sich in ihr neues Bett fallen und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

Und wer war dieser Potter, den die Malfoys so verbittert zu jagen schienen? Er konnte einem schon leid tun, wenn so furchtbare Zauberer wie diese hinter ihm her waren... Doch Ashlyn verscheuchte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder; jetzt musste sie sich erst einmal um sich selbst kümmern, da war für andere Leute kein Platz. Sie löschte das Licht und versuchte zu schlafen; und vielleicht – vielleicht würde sie morgen in der Früh einfach aufwachen und in ihrem Bett in Little Whinging aufwachen.

Sie fiel in einen unruhigen und von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf. Vielleicht war die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz gestorben.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie sehr früh von Ruby geweckt. Die kleine Elfe hatte ihr etwas frisches zum Anziehen gebracht und ihr eine Liste mit Dingen gegeben, die heute an der Tagesordnung standen. In einem schwarzen kurzen Kleid, einer weißen Schürze und schwarzen Schuhen mit einem niedrigen Absatz, stand sie vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und seufzte, als Ruby ihr gerade die geschwollenen Augen wegzauberte. Normalerweise hätte Ashlyn etwas derart bizarres faszinierend und aufregend gefunden; doch unter den Umständen in denen sie sich befand, empfand sie es eher als unheimlich.

Kurze Zeit später machte sie sich gleich auf, ihre erste Aufgabe zu erfüllen: Draco Malfoy das Frühstück ans Zimmer bringen. Sie schnaubte bei dem Gedanken verächtlich. Wenn sie nicht so große Angst vor ihm gehabt hätte, würde sie ihm das Frühstück bestimmt einfach ins Gesicht klatschen.

Aber leider war dem nicht so. Deswegen klopfte sie brav an seiner Tür und trat ein, als sie ein gedämpftes „Herein!", hörte.

„Ah, Delarosa, da bist du ja endlich." Draco lag noch in seinem Bett, zugedeckt mit seiner seidenen Bettdecke. „Stell es auf den Tisch, ich komme gleich."

Ashlyn tat, was ihr geheißen und trug das Tablett, voll beladen mit Essen, zum Tisch. Dabei knurrte verdächtig laut ihr Magen und sie wurde daran erinnert, dass sie sein gestern noch nichts gegessen hatte.

Draco schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett; einzig mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Ashlyn drehte sich um und wollte gehen, weil sie sich überflüssig fühlte und nicht länger als notwenig mit Draco in einem Zimmer sein wollte, doch gerade als sie die kalte Klinke umfasste, sagte Draco: „Ich habe dir noch nicht gesagt, dass du gehen kannst, Delarosa."

Das Mädchen unterdrückte ein Seufzen und wandte sich gehorsam zu ihm um. Kauend winkte er sie zu sich und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzten. Verwirrt und nichts Gutes ahnend, nahm sie ihm gegenüber Platz. Eine Weile sprach Draco gar nichts und das Mädchen begann sich immer unbehaglicher zu fühlen. Er war gerade dabei sich sein fünftes Brötchen zu schmieren, als er endlich die Stille brach.

„Hast du Hunger, Delarosa?"

Sie nickte zögerlich und beobachtete misstrauisch jede seiner Bewegungen. Unerwarteter Weise streckte er ihr das Brötchen hin, dass er gerade geschmiert hatte. Als Ashlyn keine Anstalten machte es zu nehmen, fügte er hinzu: „Das ist für dich. Nun nimm es schon."

Verwundert über diese Geste, griff sie danach und begann es still zu essen. Draco schien das große Fragezeichen, dass an ihrer Stirn prang sehr wohl zu sehen, denn Ashlyn glaubte ein leichtes grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen; doch er kommentierte seine Tat nicht weiter.

„Willst du noch eins?"

„Ja... gerne."

Nach ihrem dritten Brötchen und einem Glas Orangensaft, hatten die beiden fertig gefrühstückt und saßen sich stumm gegenüber. Dracos Blick war undeutbar und emotionslos wie gewohnt. Ashlyn versuchte soviel Kälte wie möglich in ihren Blick zu legen; allerdings vermischte sich unbewusst etwas Verwirrung mit hinein.

„Ähm... darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, ich soll nicht, aber-", setzte sie eilig hinzu, doch Draco unterbrach sie sofort herb.

„Was willst du wissen, Delarosa?"

„Ich... Warum.. warum hast du mich gestern Nacht nicht getötet?" Die Worte gingen ihr überraschend einfach über die Lippen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie den Malfoy Erben an, der lässig in seinem Stuhl lehnte und sie scheinbar desinteressiert anschaute.

„Das werde ich dir nicht beantworten", erwiderte er schließlich kopfschüttelnd.

Nun, das war zu erwarten gewesen; und weil sie das Gefühl hatte, das Draco heute einen guten Tag hatte, versuchte sie ihr Glück mit einer weiteren Frage: „Warum habt ihr unser Haus angegriffen?"

Nochmals schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. Mist!

„Und... sind meine Tante und mein Onkel... tot?", probierte sie es noch einmal und sprang dabei von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Draco erhob sich langsam und fixierte sie mit seinen grauen Augen. „Wolltest du nicht nur eine Frage stellen, Delarosa?"

Ashlyn gab es auch und senkte wütend ihren Blick. Es war zum Verzweifeln! Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie bis ans Ende ihres Lebens in Ungewissen über diese neue Welt tappen musste! Das Mädchen griff nach dem Frühstückstablett und wollte das Zimmer des Malfoy Erben endgültig verlassen, doch er rief sie zurück.

„Delarosa, ich brauche dich heute."

„Steht bestimmt auf der Liste die Ruby mir gegeben hat...", antwortete sie leise.

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Vergiss die Liste." Mit einer verwirrten Miene drehte sich Ashlyn zu ihm um. „Du wirst mich heute begleiten, wenn ich dem großen Lord einen Besuch abstatte."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	4. Chapter 4

Danke für euere Reviews Leute das bedeutet mir echt viel

Alya: Im ersten Kapitel wird Draco von seinem Vater beim Namen genannt, deswegen weiß sie wie er heißt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Dem großen Lord?"

Draco nickte kurz und lehnte sich an den hölzernen Pfosten seines Himmelbettes. Einige Fragen brannten ihr auf der Zunge, doch sie wagte es nicht sie auszusprechen.

„Dem großen, dunklen Lord. Es ist eine Ehre ihn zu treffen", antwortete er düster. „Und jetzt geh... mach dich fertig. In einer halben Stunde brechen wir auf."

°°°°

Pünktlich stand sie, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, vor seiner Tür und klopfte zaghaft an. Darauf betrat sie zögerlich den Raum.

„Ashlyn", schnarrte Draco ungeduldig und winkte sie zu sich. Doch er war nicht mehr alleine. Neben ihm stand ein Junge, etwa gleich alt wie der Malfoy Erbe. Der Junge grinste sie anzüglich an, woraufhin sie gleich ihren Blick senkte. Malfoy drückte ihr barsch eine längliche, dunkelgrüne große Schatulle in die Hand; er dachte nicht daran sie seinem Freund vorzustellen – sie war doch eh nur seine unbedeutende Untergebene.

„Trag das", wies er sie unfreundlich an und wandte sich ab um sich einen Umhang umzuwerfen.

„Wo hast du denn die Kleine her?" Es war das erste Mal, dass der andere Junge etwas sprach; sein Blick verharrte auf Ashlyn. Er ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen und dem Mädchen rann es kalt den Rücken hinab. Dieser dunkelhaarige Junge hatte etwas unheimliches, gefährliches an sich, dass Ash auf keinen Fall näher kennen lerne wollte.

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das willst du nicht wissen, Adrian", antwortete er beiläufig, während er sich durch die Haare fuhr und einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel warf.

„Ein Schlammblut?", fragte er neugierig. Ashlyn versuchte einfach nicht hinzuhören – wahrscheinlich würde sie wieder nur beleidigt werden; ganz gelang es ihr nicht.

„Nicht einmal das, Adrian. Nicht einmal das", erwiderte Draco herablassend.

Adrian machte große Augen und lachte verblüfft. „Du willst sagen, dass...?"

Draco warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. „Ja, genau das." Er öffnete die Lade seines Schreibtisches und sah sich dann im Zimmer um. Anscheineden suchte er etwas.

„Ein Muggel? Du bringst einen dreckigen Muggel nach Malfoy Manor?"

Ashlyn presste verkrampft ihre Lippen zusammen. Hör nicht hin, beschwor sie sich selbst. Einfach nicht hin hören.

Als Draco nichts darauf erwiderte, sprach Adrian weiter. „Und hast du sie schon ausprobiert?" Da war wieder dieser Blick. Ashlyns Hände, in denen sie die Schatulle trug, begannen zu zittern und sie schloss ihre Augen um nicht in Adrians schauen zu müssen. Warum? Warum zum Teufel musste sie sich so etwas gefallen lassen?

Draco ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben ertönen, während er endlich zu finden schien, was er gesucht hatte: seinen Zauberstab. Er war neben dem Briefbeschwerer gelegen. „Sie ist ein Muggel. Reicht dir das nicht als Antwort?" Nachdem er seinen Stab in der Innentasche seines Umhangs verstaut hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Wir können gehen."

Adrian lachte erneut und machte einen Schritt auf das blonde Mädchen zu; prüfend streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus und umfasste ihr Kinn. Ihr Unterkiefer bebte und ihr schienen beinahe die Tränen zu kommen. Seine Berührung schmerzte schon fast und seine Nähe war unerträglich. Es war schon fast schlimmer als bei Draco.

„Ich würde sie mir zu gerne einmal für eine Nacht ausborgen."

Das war zu viel; Ashlyn glitt die dunkelgrüne Schatulle aus der Hand und diese viel scheppernd zu Boden. Gleichzeitig wich sie einen Schritt zurück und die erste Träne floss ihre Wange entlang.

Draco kam mit eiligen Schritten zu ihr herüber. „Was fällt dir ein?", schrie er;

Ashlyn registrierte erst, dass die Worte ihr galten und nicht Adrian, als sie die Wucht seines Schlages in ihrem Gesicht fühlte. „Wie kannst du nur so ungeschickt sein?" Wamm. Das Bild vor ihren Augen rauschte kurz; sie stürzte auf ihre Knie. Doch er zog sie sofort wieder in die Höhe und drückte ihr erneut die Schatulle in die Hand. Noch nie hatte sie jemand geschlagen, nicht so; musste sie sich an diese Behandlung gewöhnen? Eher würde sie versuchen zu fliehen... ob in die weite Welt oder in den Tod war völlig gleich. Diese.. diese Zauberer waren das abscheulichste Volk, dass sie je kennen gelernt hatte.

„Und jetzt kommt. Wir müssen los, den Lord warten zu lassen, könnte sich negativ auf unsere Gesundheit auswirken", herrschte Draco und schritt energisch aus dem Raum. Negativer als die Wirkung die du auf meine Gesundheit hast?, fragte sich Ash zweifelnd. Doch sie beeilte sich benommen ihm hinterher zu kommen, dicht gefolgt von Adrian.

Verwirrt und mit den Nerven völlig am Ende stand sie zwischen Draco und Adrian vor einem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte; genau wie ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Die Tränen rannen wie von selbst.

Am Rande bemerkte sie wie Draco aus einem Samtbeutel Sand nahm und ihn an Adrian weiter reichte. Dann hielt er Ashlyn auffordernd seine Hand entgegen und sie ergriff sie. Malfoys Finger waren eisig kalt, genau wie die Blicke die er für das Mädchen übrig hatte. Draco warf das Pulver in den Kamin, die Flammen verfärbten sich kurz. Er setzte einen Fuß in die Flammen und Ashlyn keuchte erschrocken. Verdammt, was tat er da? Er zog sie hinter sich in das Feuer. Das Mädchen ließ einen kurzen Schrei ertönen, als ihr Fuß durch die Flammen glitten.

Gerade als sie bemerkte, dass es sie nicht verbrannte, hörte sie wie die Worte: „Garten des Leviathan" Dracos Lippen verließen und ein dunkler Schleier zog sich vor ihren Augen zu.

Als er sich wieder aufzog, schnappte Ashlyn panisch nach Luft. Was war da eben passiert? Sie ließ ihren Blick hektisch schweifen und stellte fest, dass sie immer noch in dem Kamin standen – nein das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie befanden sich zwar immer noch in einem Kamin, aber es war nicht mehr der selbe.

Draco zog sie mit sich aus den Flammen; Ashlyn stolperte kurz und kassierte erneut einen missbilligenden Blick von ihm. Er fügte hinzu: „Putz dir dein Gesicht, du siehst aus wie ein Rauchfangkehrer."

Schnell fuhr sie sich mit einem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich voller Ruß war. Ein kurzer Blick genügte um fest zu stellen, dass Draco unversehrt geblieben war; sie konnte ein verärgertes Schnauben gerade noch unterdrücken.

„Draco, da seid ihr ja!" Eine Frau mit blonden Haaren und spitzem Gesicht kam auf sie zu geeilt. Kurz schloss sie den Malfoy in die Arme. Sie wirkte gehetzt und nervös. „Der Lord erwartet euch. Kommt schnell, bevor er ungehalten wird."

„Ja, Mutter", sagte Draco kurz und warf einen Blick hinter sich zu dem Kamin aus dem Adrian gerade stieg. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle und betraten eine weitere. Sie war länglich und am anderen Ende befand sich eine Erhöhung mit einem Treppenaufgang. Ein langer, smaragdgrüner Teppich führte dort hin und an dessen Ende stand ein Thron. Das Licht im Raum war gedämpft und fiel aus schmalen Fenstern an den Wänden.

Gerade in diesem Moment betrat ein Mann den Saal und die Luft schien schlagartig zu frieren.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ich weiß es ist kurz... Aber ich hatte wenig Zeit zum Schreiben.. Verzeiht, das nächste Mal wird es wieder mehr sein, versprochen


	5. Chapter 5

Gerade in diesem Moment betrat ein Mann den Saal und die Luft schien schlagartig zu frieren.

Wie gebannt stand Ashlyn neben Draco und starrte den Mann an. Seine Augen leuchteten feurig rot.. und waren doch kälter als Eis. Seine Züge waren hart und wirkten wie Stahl. Er ging würdevoll um den Thron herum und nahm Platz; seine Bewegungen waren fließend wie die einer Schlange. Sofort wusste Ashlyn: Er! Er war der große Lord von dem Draco gesprochen hatte – selbst der Teufel wäre vor ihm in die Knie gegangen.

Warum zum Teufel hat Draco mich hier her mit genommen?, fragte sich Ash und merkte in ihrer Angst gar nicht, dass sie ihre Frage laut gestellt hatte.

„Irgendjemand muss schließlich meinem Vater mitteilen, dass Lord Voldemort seine Frau und seinen Sohn umgebracht hat, falls der heute schlecht gelaunt ist", lautete Dracos scharfe Antwort; irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, aber sie verscheuchte den Gedanken schnell, als Draco, seine Mutter und Adrian auf den Lord zu gingen und vor ihm auf die Knie fielen. Ashlyn beeilte sich, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Nervös spielten ihre Finger mit der Schatulle, die Draco ihr gegeben hatte. Was da wohl drin war?

Nach wenigen Atemzügen, die Ashlyn wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, gab der Lord ein amüsiertes Grunzen von sich.

„So", sagte er gedehnt. Seine Stimme klang wie das Lispeln einer Viper. „Da Lucius Malfoy zu feige ist um hier aufzutauchen und seinen Sohn zu mir schickt, darf ich annehmen, dass es schlechte Nachrichten gibt?"

Ashlyn warf Draco einen kurzen Seitenblick zu; er schluckte betreten und bei genauerem Hinsehen, merkte sie, dass ihm der Schweiß an der Stirn stand.

„Also?", herrschte der Lord und erhob sich. Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Wir haben Harry Potter nicht erwischt, großer Lord. Der Orden konnte ihn vorzeitig entwenden aber-"

Der Lord schnitt ihm mit einer gebieterischen Geste das Wort ab und deutete mit einem Zauberstab, der aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien auf Draco. „Genug!"

Ashlyn presste nervös ihre Lippen aufeinander.

„Crucio!", wisperte der Lord und Draco brach augenblicklich mit einem Schmerzensschrei in sich zusammen. Die Finger des Mädchens umklammerten fest die Schatulle. Sie wusste genau wie qualvoll dieser Spruch war...

Als der Lord endlich den Fluch von ihm nahm, keuchte Draco und rang nach Luft. Seine Mutter, die es bis jetzt nicht gewagt hatte sich zu bewegen, standen Tränen in den Augen und ihr Unterkiefer bebte. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihrem Sohn gestürzt; doch ob das klug war?

„Gibt es noch etwas, dass ihr mit mitteilen wollt oder soll ich euch gleich töten?", brüllte der Lord plötzlich wie in Rage und das Mädchen fuhr erblasst zusammen.

Adrian erhob sich ruckartig und sagte bedrückt und mit zittriger Stimme:„Wir konnten Potters Zauberstab an uns nehmen, Lord." Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als würde er erneut wütend werden; doch nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen lächelte er zufrieden.

„Sieh an, Sieh an", grinste er. „Endlich einmal eine erfreuliche Botschaft."

Ashlyn glaubte zu hören, wie alle übrigen im Raum gleichzeitig erleichtert ausatmeten.

„Her damit", forderte der Lord und streckte seine Hand aus. Ashlyn schluckte, als niemand sich rührte. Verwirrt sah sie zu Draco, dessen Lippen das Wort ‚Schatulle' formten. Sie begriff, sprang sofort mit wackeligen Knien und schweißnassen Händen auf und reichte sie dem Lord, ohne in seine stechenden Augen zu sehen. Der Lord öffnete sie und fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über den hölzernen Stab der im grünen Samt darin lag.

„Hervorragend", murmelte er und seine roten Augen blitzten auf. Dann sah er mit finsterem Blick auf und musterte die Knieenden scharf. „Ihr habt Glück", zischte er. „Ich werde euch am Leben lassen." Der Lord machte eine herrische Geste und wandte sich ab. Sein Mantel schwang bedächtig hin und her. „Und jetzt geht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Saal, den Zauberstab von diesem Harry Potter andachtsvoll in seinen Händen haltend.

Ashlyn hatte das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur im Raum schlagartig wieder um einige Grade zu steigen schien. Erleichtert atmete sie ein und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Erst nach etlichen Augenblicken wagten sie es, sich wieder zu erheben. Dracos Mutter stürzte sofort zu ihrem Sohn und fragte ihn, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm sei. Noch immer standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Draco antwortete ihr mit kurzen knappen Antworten. Seine Schläfe nahm langsam einen dunkelblauen Ton an, wo er auf den Steinboden aufgeschlagen war. Adrian starrte ins Leere, genau wie Ashlyn.

Dieser Mann war unbegreiflich; die Ausstrahlung, seine Autorität, die die Halle erfüllte und alle Anwesenden zu erdrücken schien war immens. Noch nie hatte Ashlyn jemanden getroffen, der eine derart furchteinflößende Wirkung auf sie gehabt hatte.

Kurze Zeit später machte sich die Gruppe auf den Rückweg nach Malfoy Manor. Niemand wollte länger als notwendig an diesem Ort bleiben, an dem die Dunkelheit allgegenwärtig war und so greifbar schien, dass man sie mit einem Messer zerschneiden könnten musste.

Der Besuch war zwar nur kurz gewesen, trotzdem hatte er enormen Eindruck auf Ashlyn gemacht. Doch sie konnte sich nicht lange davon erholen, da die Hauselfe Ruby sie gleich nach dem Abendessen wieder zu Draco schickte; allerdings nicht ohne der Warnung, dass er heute besonders schlecht drauf sei. Ashlyn seufzte innerlich auf, als sie sein Zimmer betrat. Noch schlechter als sonst?

Der Geruch von Zimt, Tabak und Gin stieg ihr in die Nase.

Das Mädchen zog verwirrt ihre Brauen zusammen, nachdem sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ. Er war nicht da. Stockend machte sie zwei weitere Schritte in den Raum. Dann, als sie den Malfoy Erben endlich entdeckte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen. Draco saß, an sein Bett gelehnt, auf dem kalten Marmorboden, ein Bein ausgestreckt und das andere angewinkelt. Sein Kopf ruhte locker auf seiner Schulter, seine Augen waren geschlossen und von blauen Ringen geziert. Er sah entkräftet und krank aus. Ashlyn sog scharf die Luft ein und trat nervös von einem auf den anderen Fuß ohne zu wissen, was sie am besten tun sollte. Er sah so ruhig und friedlich aus. Schlief er etwa?

Sie trat näher an ihn heran und erblickte eine leere Flasche mit der Aufschrift ‚Feuerwhiskey', die von Dracos bleichen Fingern umklammert wurde. Ash sank neben ihm auf die Knie und wischte ihm vorsichtig eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Blitzartig schnellte seine Hand nach vorne und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk. Ashlyns Lippen verließ ein erschrockenes ‚Huh' und sie starrte in seine eisgrauen Augen, die sie ausdruckslos fixierten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die salzigen Tränenspüren auf seinen fahlen Wangen. Beinahe hätte sie Mitleid mit ihm bekommen. Beinahe.

„Was willst du, Delarosa?", ächzte er. Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig.

„Ich... Ruby hat mich zu dir geschickt", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und beobachtete ihn weiter. Endlich ließ er ihren Arm los und fuhr sich dann stöhnend durch die Haare.

Verwirrt und ratlos blieb Ashlyn am Boden neben dem Blonden sitzen. Anscheinend hatte der Besuch bei Lord Voldemort ihn sehr mitgenommen ... oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Draco stand umständlich auf und wäre beinahe gestolpert – wenn Ashlyn ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Einige Sekunden starrte er sie von oben herab an, dann blitzte es wütend in seinen Augen auf und er stieß sie grob von sich. Ashlyn knallte hart mit dem Rücken gegen den Bettpfosten und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Dennoch biss sie die Zähne zusammen und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Wahrscheinlich wäre es Draco so und so egal gewesen.

Mit wackeligen Knien ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und fischte eine weitere Flasche ‚Feuerwhiskey' aus einem Kasten. Hart stieß er die Schranktür zu. Ashlyn schluckte nervös. Bitte. Bitte, lass ihn nicht wieder wütend werden. Bitte, bitte, er darf mir nicht wieder weh tun.

Draco öffnete die Flasche mit einer fahrigen Bewegung und trank ein paar große Schlucke. Wäre er nicht Draco gewesen, hätte sie ihm geraten, damit aufzuhören; doch so hielt sie lieber ihren Mund. Es konnte ihr egal sein, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Draco war schließlich genauso zu ihr – er behandelte sie wie Dreck.

Ein Husten riss Ashlyn aus ihren Gedanken. Draco stand, über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und hielt sich den Bauch während er sich seine Seele aus dem Leib hustete. Die Flasche war mit einem Poltern zu Boden gefallen und der Alkohol lief über den schwarzen Marmor.

Ash stürzte zu ihm und klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken. Es schien zu helfen.

Draco sank japsend zu Boden, kniete sich genau in die Alkohollacke. Der Whiskey sickerte in seine Kleidung. Durcheinander überlegte Ash kurz, ob sie Ruby holen sollte. Doch dann ließ sie es bleiben und versuchte Draco wieder nach oben zu zerren.

„Komm schon..", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Aber als er nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben ließ sie ihn los. Wie ein ängstliches Kind kauerte er sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sein Anblick war einfach erbärmlich. Was zum Teufel war nur mit ihm los?

„Verdammt..", flüsterte er. Ash verstand ihn kaum; sie setzte sich zu ihm um jedes Wort zu verstehen. „Ich muss ihn kriegen.. Er bringt mich sonst um... und meine Mutter.. alle werden leiden müssen..", wimmerte er. Seine Stimme war zittrig – weinte er?

„Draco..?", fragte Ashlyn ängstlich, während sie versuchte irgendwie seinen Blick zu erhaschen. Langsam – und sie konnte es fast nicht glauben, dass sie das dachte – machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung mit ihm, abgesehen von der Tatsache dass er ein Arschloch war.

„Sprichst du von Lord Voldemort?", fragte sie leise und Draco zuckte leicht.

„Der Lord wird mich umbringen.. wenn ich nicht bald diesen Potter finde..", sprach er weiter. Es war als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen und Ashlyns Anwesendheit gar nicht spüren. Er war wie in Trance. Als hätte sich ein Vorhang um ihn herum gezogen und er dahinter ganz alleine war.

„Du musst schlafen, Draco."

„Nein... er bringt mich um!", sagte er verzweifelt und hob seinen Kopf um Ashlyn direkt anzusehen. Obwohl es dem Mädchen mehr vorkam, als würde er durch sie hindurch sehen. Sein Gesicht war zu einer ängstlichen Fratze verzerrt und seine Augen waren gerötet. Er weinte. „Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich in seine roten..." Der Alkohol spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und er phantasierte; zumindest vermutete Ashlyn das. Nach einem weiteren Versuch schaffte sie es, Draco in die Höhe zu hieven und ihn zu seinem Bett zu schleifen. Immer und immer wieder murmelte er wirres Zeug von dem Lord und dem Tod. Ashlyn hörte ihm nur mehr halbherzig zu und nahm alle ihre Kraft zusammen um ihn in sein Bett zu verfrachten. Sie wusste nicht ob sie seine Wort ernst nehmen konnte, wenn er in so einem Zustand war.

„Schlaf jetzt", zischte sie genervt, als er wieder begann von roten Augen und Schlangen zu nuscheln. „Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum ich dich nicht einfach verrecken lasse", flüsterte sie scharf und war im Begriff ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu zu decken, als er erneut ihren Arm umfasste.

„Lass mich los, Draco!", fauchte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch er zog sie nahe zu sich, sodass sie seinen Atem im Gesicht spürte. Er roch nach scharfem Alkohol.

„Wenn ich schlafe, muss ich träumen. Aber dann wird er mich wieder foltern und ganz langsam wird er mich töten..", flüsterte er eindringlich und sah ihr dabei starr in die Augen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln. Ashlyn hatte das Gefühl, nicht dem echten Malfoy in die Augen zu blicken; es lag bestimmt am Alkohol. Oder vielleicht war das hier der echte Draco, der sonst nur eine kalte, steinerne Maske trug?

„Draco..", begann Ashlyn, ohne zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Einige Sekunden, die dem Mädchen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Dann löste der junge Malfoy langsam seinen Griff von ihrem Armgelenk, schlang wie in Zeitlupe beide Arme um sie und schloss sie in eine zärtliche, aber doch starre Umarmung ein. Regungslos und verkrampft lag das Mädchen da und ließ sich von einem sturzbetrunkenen Malfoy umarmen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihn wegzudrücken.

„Bitte.. warte nur mit mir, bis er mich wieder in Alpträume entführt...", flüsterte er nahe an ihrem Ohr.

Ashlyn seufzte tief. „Okay", murmelte sie und entspannte ihren Körper langsam. Es war seltsam bei dem jenigen zu liegen, den sie eigentlich derart hasste. Eigentlich sollte sie Abscheu empfinden; und das tat sie auch! Aber der Ekel war nicht so stark wie Ash gedacht hatte...

Draco schlief lange nicht ein. Immer wieder begann er erneut von dem Lord zu sprechen; Ashlyn spürte wie hin und wieder sich eine seiner Tränen in ihren Haaren verlor, oder in ihr Kleid sickerte.

Gemächlich schlich sich auch bei ihr die Müdigkeit ein und machte ihre Glieder schwer. Bis sich schließlich ihre Lieder senkten und Ashlyn sanft, in den Armen ihres vermeintlichen Feindes, hinüber in die Welt der Träume glitt...


	6. Chapter 6

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gemächlich schlich sich auch bei ihr die Müdigkeit ein und machte ihre Glieder schwer. Bis sich schließlich ihre Lieder senkten und Ashlyn sanft, in den Armen ihres vermeintlichen Feindes, hinüber in die Welt der Träume glitt...

°°°

Als Ashlyn etwas Weiches am Ohr kitzelte, wachte sie auf. Verwirrt blinzelte sie und wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht wo sie überhaupt war. Eine Sekunde später fiel die Erinnerung des gestrigen Tages wie ein Dach über ihrem Kopf ein und sie konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Verdammt, sie war beim ihm eingeschlafen!

Draco hatte unverändert seine Arme um sie geschlungen und drückte sie an sich. Ihr rechter Arm war ganz kribbelig, weil Draco darauf lag. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn unter dem Gewicht des Malfoys weg.

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie ihn kurz. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und seine Züge friedlich; Dracos Verspanntheit und seine Kälte waren daraus gewichen – doch, sobald er erwachen würde, würden sie wieder zurückkehren, da war sich Ashlyn sicher. Was wohl mit ihm geschehen war? Das Mädchen fragte sich schon länger, wie jemand der noch so jung war, schon so kalt, verbittert und gefühllos sein konnte wie Draco. Ihn danach zu fragen, hatte wohl keinen Sinn, er würde sie ja doch nur wieder anfauchen und sie als ‚Muggel' betitelt, was auch immer das war. Oder gar ihm versuchen zu helfen? Ashlyn schnaufte innerlich verächtlich; ihr Helferinstinkt war zwar stark ausgeprägt – aber nicht so stark.

Langsam und bedacht Draco nicht aufzuwecken, wand sie sich aus seinem Griff; doch als sie ihr Bein ruckartig unter seinem hervor zog, schlug er plötzlich seine grauen Augen auf und blinzelte sie zuerst schlaftrunken, und dann überrascht, ja beinahe alarmiert an.

Ashlyn war in ihrer Bewegung festgefroren und starrte nicht minder erschrocken zurück.

„Äh.." „Was-", begann sie gleichzeitig. Ashlyn befreite sich nun endgültig von ihm und blieb wenige Handbreiten von seinem Bett stehen.

„Was zum Teufel hast du in meinem Bett zu suchen?", zischte Draco und funkelte sie misstrauisch an, während er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte.

Ashlyn seufzte. „Kannst du... dich nicht erinnern?", fragte sie und als sie sah, wie sich sein Mund zu einem kritischen Lächeln verzog, fügte sie zögerlich hinzu: „Du.. du wolltest, dass ich bei dir bleibe, weil-"

„Weil was?", unterbrach er sie barsch. „Haben wir etwa-?"

„Nein!", rief Ashlyn empört und trat nervös von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Dann sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus: „Du warst... ich weiß auch nicht... ziemlich betrunken. Und verzweifelt. Und du hast geweint, ich-"

„Was?!", schrie Malfoy und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus seinem Bett. Wütend ging er auf das Mädchen zu und packte es an den Schultern. „Hör auf damit. Ich weine nie. Und verzweifelt bin ich schon gar nicht, kapiert?", knurrte er böse und schüttelte Ash kräftig. Sie hätte nichts sagen sollen; oder einfach lügen.

„Ich weine nie", wiederholte er drohend und stieß sie brutal von sich, so dass Ashlyn gegen seinen Kasten prallte, der ein lautes, wütendes Donnern von sich gab.

Hilflos ballte sie ihre Fäuste und startete einen erneuten, im Grunde hoffnungslosen Versuch mit dem Malfoy Erben zu sprechen. „Aber Draco, weißt du denn nicht mehr wie-?"

Draco fuhr zu ihr herum und deutete drohend mit einem Finger auf sie. „Hab ich dir nicht gerade gesagt, du sollst dein verdammtes Maul halten?" Seine Augen warfen ihr tödliche Blicke zu. Er war so wütend. Auf Ashlyn? Das dachte das Mädchen zuerst, aber irgendwie schien es nicht ganz zu stimmen.. Wenn sie in Dracos sturmgrauen Augen sah, fühlte sie, dass die Wut nicht gegen sie, sondern gegen ihn selbst gerichtet war; er ließ seinen Zorn bloß an Ash aus. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Schwäche vor anderen zu zeigen.. vielleicht wusste er nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte? Oder fühlte er sich bloßgestellt?

Draco kam weiter auf sie zu, doch mit jedem seiner Schritte machte Ashlyn einen zurück; bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Zimmerwand anstieß. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass Draco gar nicht mit dem Finger, sondern mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie deutete.

„Nein..", flüsterte sie ängstlich und presste sich eng an die Mauer, als würde sie versuchen, sie noch ein Stück nach hinten zu schieben.

„Nein?", äffte Draco sie nach und strich mit seinem Zauberstab zärtlich über ihren Hals. „Nein?", wiederholte er böse. Ashlyn war wie paralysiert von seinem kalten Blick und konnte sich nicht rühren. Es war als würde ein Auto mit strahlenden Scheinwerfern auf dich zu fahren; du bist wie erstarrt und du kannst dich nicht rühren.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?"

Nach etlichen Sekunden hauchte sie: „Warum bist du so?"

„Weil ich nun mal so bin."

„Das ist keine Antwort!", sagte Ashlyn und reckte ihr Kinn. Draco funkelte sie herausfordernd an und ein verächtliches ‚Tzz' verließ seine blassen Lippen.

„Ich schulde dir keine Antworten. Ich schulde dir gar nichts", zischte er herablassend, ließ von ihr ab und machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Sie spürte deutlich, dass er versuchte sie wieder einzuschüchtern... und natürlich gelang ihm dies auch ein wenig; aber so schnell wollte Ashlyn das Feld nicht räumen.

„Aber diesem Lord Voldemort schuldest du anscheinend etwas", meinte sie patzig; Draco gefror mitten im Schritt und Ashlyn bemerkte, dass er seine Fäuste ballte. Vielleicht hätte sie doch lieber den Mund halten sollen?

Ruckartig drehte er sich um und sein Gesicht war zu einer zornigen Fratze verzerrt. Wieder zückte er seinen Zauberstab und diesmal scheute er nicht ihn zu benutzen. „Crucio!"

Nur ein letztes „Nein!" verließ Ashlyns Lippen, bevor jegliches Geräusch, ihr Herzklopfen, in einem einzigen spitzen Schrei unterging. „Kein Muggel der Welt wagt es diesen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen.. Und schon gar nicht einen Malfoy herauszufordern!" Ashlyn verstand seine Worte kaum, der Schmerz beherrschte alle ihre Sinne und ließ sie alles herum vergessen.

Erst als Draco sie von dem Fluch befreite konnte sie wieder atmen; die Luft brannte in ihren Lungen. Sie fiel keuchend auf ihre Knie und kleine bunte Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen. Just in diesem Moment brach sie in Tränen aus; es waren so viele, es schmerzte fast. Draco stand vor ihr, den Arm, in dem er seinen Stab hielt, hatte er immer noch ausgestreckt und starrte auf sie hinab.

„Du hättest es besser wissen müssen." Ashlyn bekam eine Gänsehaut; seine Stimme war noch eisiger und härter als sonst schon.

Sie nahm alle ihre Kraft zusammen, stand auf und lief aus seinem Zimmer, so schnell sie konnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	7. Chapter 7

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein Kamm fuhr durch ihre Haare. Ihre Wimpern wurden sorgfältig getuscht, auf ihre Wangen wurde Rouge gepudert. Ashlyn hielt ihre Augen geschlossen.

Sie hatte keine Lust sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten; sie wollte gar nicht wissen welche Blautöne ihr Gesicht bereits angenommen hatte. Zwei Wochen waren nun vergangen, zwei Wochen durch die Hölle. Trotzdem schienen sie wie im Flug vergangen zu sein; Allerdings wie im Flug auf dem Rücken eines fliegenden Drachens.

Für Ashlyn war es, als würde sie nicht mehr ihr eigenes Leben leben. Es fühlte sich mehr an, wie ein irres, trauriges Theaterstück zu sehen; und während dem übrigen Publikum langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, lachte Ashlyn. Denn es war so unglaublich grausam, dass sie nicht mehr weinen konnte.

Jeden Tag hatte sie von Ruby eine Liste von Aufgaben bekommen, die sie zu erledigen hatte. Natürlich hatte alles etwas mit Draco zu tun – und dieser war verdammt anspruchsvoll.

Jedoch hatten er und Ashlyn nach ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Ein gespanntes Schweigen hatte sich über die beiden gelegt, sobald der andere den Raum betrat. Nur wenn einer von Malfoys Freunden zu Besuch war, wurde sie verspottet und musste sich die derbsten Beleidigungen und Anmachen gefallen lassen. Eine bestimmte Szene konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen...

°°°Flashback°°°

Es war tief in der Nacht und Ashlyn lag, durch Alpträume geplagt, in ihrem Bett, als die kleine Hauselfe mit einer Kerze in der Hand ihr Zimmer betrat. Sanft wurde Ash von ihr geweckt und ein klein wenig war sie auch dankbar nicht länger in einer Welt voller Alpträume gefangen zu sein.

„Missy.. Mr Malfoy Junior braucht dich. Er schickt nach dir", flüsterte sie in die Stille der Nacht. Ashlyn schwang schlaftrunken ihre Beine aus dem Bett, das schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens erfüllte noch immer ihr Gehör. Gerne hätte sie sich noch die Haare bebürstet oder das Gesicht gewaschen, doch sie wusste, wenn sie nicht sofort zu dem Malfoy Erben hetzen würde, würde er wütend werden. Deswegen beeilte sie sich in ihr schwarzes Kleid und Schuhe zu schlüpfen und leise, um niemanden zu wecken, zu Dracos Zimmer zu rennen.

Nachdem sie geklopft hatte, betrat Ashlyn den Raum und das Bild, dass sich ihr bot, war alles andere als erfreulich. Draco, Adrian und ein weiterer Freund Malfoys saßen an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihnen eine leere Flasche ‚Feuerwhiskey'.

Als die Tür hinter Ashlyn klickend ins Schloss fiel, ruckten drei Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Sie schluckte.

„Delaloscha", nuschelte Draco und lachte. Er sprang von seinem Sessel auf kam grinsend auf sie zu und legte schwankend einen Arm um sie. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und hätte ihn am liebsten weggestoßen. Doch sie ertrug seine Berührung, weil sie musste.

„Blaise, darf ich dir vorschellen? Das ist Ashlyn Delaroscha, mein persönliches Dienstmädchen", rief er dem Jungen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren zu, der nonchalant an Dracos Tischkante lehnte. Das Mädchen zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Der Malfoy schien heute guter Dinge zu sein... nur warum?

Ashlyn roch Dracos scharfen Atem und noch etwas stieg ihr in die Nase, ein durchaus vertrauter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, obwohl sie im ersten Moment verwirrt war ihn hier wahrzunehmen. Marihuana. Ein kurzer Blick zum Schreibtisch genügte um festzustellen, dass dort tatsächlich ein kleiner, blauer Aschenbecher stand.

„Freut mich", erwiderte der Junge gedehnt und trank sein Glas, das er die ganze Zeit lässig in seiner Hand schwenkte, mit einem Zug leer.

Draco, der noch immer einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und gar nicht daran dachte sie los zu lassen, wandte sich nun leicht taumelnd zu ihr. „Ich ließ dich rufen, weil ich einen dringlischen Brief versenden muss", murmelte er sachlich und führte sie näher an den Schreibtisch, was ihr eigentlich überhaupt nicht passte. Ash starrte stur zu Boden und versuchte möglichst nicht Adrians Blick aufzufangen, der sie, seit sie Dracos Zimmer betreten hatte, ständig mit Blicken durchbohrte. Ein Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken. Sie hatte ja Draco schon betrunken erlebt – aber Adrian?

Endlich ließ der Malfoy von ihr ab und begann mit fahrigen Bewegungen, in seinem Zettelhaufen irgendetwas, wahrscheinlich den Brief, zu suchen. „Verdammt.. isch hab den doch grade eben noch..."

Beeil dich, Draco, flehte sie gedanklich. Zitterig begann sie an ihrer weißen Schürze herumzuspielen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Adrian, der sich bis jetzt keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Warum machte sie dieser Typ nur immer so nervös? Vielleicht weil er ein perverses Arsch ist?, beantwortete sich Ash ihre Frage selbst.

„Vielleicht ist er noch bei meinem Vater..", riss Draco sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihr Kopf fuhr in die Höhe. Nein...

„Warte kurz, Delalosa, ich geh ihn holen", sagte Draco an sie gewandt und ging Richtung Tür. Ashlyn wollte ihn zurück halten, sie streckte einen Arm nach ihm aus und ein leises ‚Nein' lag auf ihren Lippen.

Doch es wurde von der zufallenden Tür übertönt.

Verdammt. Ashlyn schluckte und drehte sich zu Adrian und Blaise um. Warum hätte Draco sie nicht mitnehmen können? Warum ließ er sie bei diesem Scheusal? Doch bevor sich Panik und Angst in ihr ein wahres Feuerwerk geben konnten, versuchte sie sich etwas zu beruhigen. Draco war nur kurz weg. Nichts würde passieren.

Doch ihre Hoffnung wurde zu Nichte gemacht, als sie bemerkte wie Adrian sich von seinem Platz erhob und grinsend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ashlyn", hauchte er zuckersüß und kam nahe an sie heran; viel zu nahe. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, ihre Füße waren wie am Boden angehaftet. Er streifte mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihre Wange und zwang Ash, in seine kalten Augen zu blicken. Sein Blick war umwölkt vom Marihuana.

„Lass deine Finger von mir", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Doch ihre Stimme klang lange nicht so fest, wie sie es gerne hätte und entlockte Adrian nur ein Lachen. Dann packte er sie an der Hüfte, wirbelte sie herum und schmiss sie grob auf Dracos Schreibtisch. Bestürzt schrie sie auf und wehrte sich, als Adrian sich halb auf sie legte.

„Lass mich los!", kreischte sie panisch, ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Nein, dazu hab ich jetzt gar keine Lust", grinste er amüsiert und drückte sie noch härter auf den Tisch.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Adrian, du alter Sadist..", lachte er und wandte sich Dracos Minibar zu. Ashlyn registrierte es nur halb und versuchte nach Adrian zu treten, allerdings chancenlos. Sie wünschte sich weit, weit weg.

Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper entlang; das Mädchen erlag der Panik und begann unkontrolliert zu beben. Langsam fuhr er ihr Bein in die Höhe und schob ihren Rock nach oben. An den Stellen wo er sie berührte, schien ihre Haut zu brennen zu beginnen, gleichzeitig wurde ihr kalt.

„Wehr dich doch nicht, kleine Ashlyn..", flüsterte Adrian. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ganz langsam ihrem. Sein Atem streifte ihre Wangen. Dann: seine heißen Lippen auf ihren. Gleichzeitig begann sie erste Träne über ihre Wange zu fließen.

Draco. Wo bist du, verdammt?

Die erste Berührung war sanft; aber es war schlimmer, als hätte Adrian sie geschlagen. Er küsste sie und drang grob mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Seine Hand berührte ihre Brust. Ashlyn bäumte sich auf, versuchte erneut sich zu befreien. Das einzige was sie erreichte, war dass sich Adrians Griff noch verstärkte.

„Adrian, übertreib es nicht..", hörte sie Blaise ruhig sagen, als würde Adrian gerade einen meterlangen Schal stricken und nicht zum Ende kommen.

Und tatsächlich: Nach wenigen Augenblicken – endlich – ließ er grinsend von ihr ab; Adrian lachte. Ashlyn blieb auf dem Schreibtisch liegen und rang nach Luft.. seine Küsse hatten ihr den Atem genommen. Ekel stieg in ihr hoch und Ash hätte sich übergeben, wenn sie sich nicht zusammen gerissen hätte.

Als sie fähig war, wieder aufzustehen und zu laufen, flüchtete sie aus dem Zimmer . völlig auf Draco und seinen Brief vergessend. Natürlich war er darüber wieder sehr wütend.. und das ließ er Ashlyn auch spüren ...

°°°Flashback Ende°°°

Doch Ashlyn waren die Beschimpfungen nach einiger Zeit egal geworden und sie hörte nicht mehr hin. Den ganzen Tag durchwanderte sie wie in Trance, wie in einer Traumwelt gefangen aus der es kein Erwachen gab.

Zu Essen hatte sie nur wenig bekommen und sehr an Gewicht verloren. Die blauen Flecken an ihren Beinen, den Armen oder im Gesicht schienen Dauergäste bei ihr geworden zu sein und sobald einer verschwunden war, entstand schon der nächste. Ash konnte ihr eigenes Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen; wenn sie an einem Spiegel vorbei ging, wandte sie schnell das Antlitz ab.

Sie durchschritt die letzten Wochen mit gesenktem Haupt.. und wurde immer wütender, was sie natürlich nicht zeigen konnte und das machte es noch schlimmer.

Sie wollte jedem in diesem Haus den Hals umdrehen oder bis zum Tode foltern. Das Schlimmste jedoch, das Belle von Innen heraus zerfraß, war die Hilflosigkeit, nichts tun zu können. All diese Gefühle ließen die Eisscholle ihrer Wut zu einem gigantischen Eisberg heranwachsen der das mit ihren positiven Gefühlen beladene Schiff, vorangetrieben durch Segeln der Hoffnung, fast zum Untergehen brachte, zumindest schwer beschädigte. Sie wollte Genugtuung und Vergeltung – und je länger sie hier war, mit jeder Sekunde, (das schwor sie sich) würde ihre Rache an den jenigen, die ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten, schlimmer ausfallen. Und irgendwann würde es soweit sein – irgendwann ist es immer soweit.

Am heutigen Tag sollte es ein Fest auf Malfoy Manor geben. Viele Gäste waren geladen; die Luft im Haus war schon seit den letzten Tagen mit Hektik erfüllt gewesen und steckte alle Insassen an; außer Ashlyn, ihr war alles herzlich egal.

Ruby hatte ihr zwar mitgeteilt, dass Draco den Befehl gegeben hatte, sie sollte auf dem Fest die Gäste bedienen, doch selbst das hatte sie nicht aus ihrer Trance gerissen. Sie wusste schon, wie es enden würde; höchst wahrscheinlich wollte er sie wieder schikanieren und quälen.

In diesem Moment saß sie vor einem großen Spiegel. Die Hauselfen wuselten aufgeregt in dem Raum herum und richteten Ashlyn her. Doch sie war nicht das einzige Mädchen. Noch zwei weitere, eine Schwarzhaarige und ein Rothaarige, saßen vor glänzenden Spiegeln und ließen sich von den Elfen pflegen. Ashlyn spürte ihre Blick im Nacken und hörte ihr Getuschel, doch ignorierte sie komplett. Sie dachte über das heutige Fest nach, vielleicht hatte sie eine Chance die Flucht zu ergreifen? Der Gedanke des Entkommens war in Ashs Gedanken allgegenwärtig geworden und hatte sich in ihrem Kopf eingenistet.

„Miss muss sich jetzt umziehen", riss Ruby sie aus ihren Gedanken, Ashlyn schlug ihre Augen auf und blickte in die ihres Spiegelbildes.

Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf; die Elfen hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet – man konnte sie blauen Flecken und Schürfungen nur mehr erahnen. Ein Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen und sie erhob sich – vielleicht würde sie eine Möglichkeit bekommen diesem Alptraum zu entfliehen – Vielleicht.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
